


She Waits

by BrokenWings0712



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:43:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenWings0712/pseuds/BrokenWings0712
Summary: I was humming the Swain song when inspiration struck me. It got me thinking, what was going through these women's minds when their men left that last time? Did they expect him to show up again, or did they know it was goodbye? What would it look like if TFW was gone, and Baby was parked somewhere?





	1. Jessica

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of four chapters. I hope you enjoy it!

"I will be back in time, I promise."

Jessica's shoulders dropped in defeat, and she closed her eyes as Sam exited their bedroom. Just for a couple of days, right. His long lost brother just randomly shows up in the middle of the night jabbering on and on about how their dad is missing, and Sam's positive he'll be back in time for his interview Monday morning. She wasn't a genius, but even Jessica knew that family drama was rarely resolved so easily. 

Opening her eyes, she listened to the front door click shut and let her bare feet carry her to the living room. She twisted the lock and turned around, leaning back against the door with her hands resting at the small of her back. Sam would call whenever he landed somewhere, she was sure of it.

With nothing left to do and still exhausted from the party, she grabbed her cellphone and charger before carrying them with her to the bedroom. After plugging the charger in and setting her ringer to high, Jessica pulled the covers up to her chin and wrapped her arms around Sam's pillow, inhaling the clean scent of his shampoo.  
_____________

"So call me soon, okay? I love you."

She hung up the phone with a sigh and bit her lip as she looked around their apartment. He'll call, she thought, but until then she'd just have stay busy. An idea struck her, and Jessica pushed off their couch and grabbed her purse before heading to the store for ingredients.  
_____________

Jessica was just stacking the chocolate chip cookies on a plate when she heard a knock at the door. It was late, but, thinking maybe Sam had forgotten his key again, she forewent a robe and practically ran to open it. Her smile faded somewhat when she saw who was on the other side.

"Well don't look so happy to see me," Brady chuckled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry," Jessica apologized. "It's just that I was expecting Sam."

Brady's brows furrowed in confusion as the young woman backed away and waved him inside. "Where is he?"

"He just had some family stuff to take care of, but he should be back anytime now." She crossed her arms over her chest and walked over to lean against the kitchen counter. "So, what's up?"

Brady rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a sheepish grin. "Wow, um, this is gonna sound really strange, but uh, there's something that I've been wanting to tell you for a long time." He took a step towards her, and a chill ran up Jessica's spine.

"Brady?" Her voice trembled as he crossed the room. "What's going on?"

He shook his head. "You know, it's sad really that you had to get mixed up in all of this."

"All of what?"

Brady waved a hand in the air and came to a stop inches away from her face. He grinned as his eyes flashed black, and Jessica started to scream, but the sound was cut off when he wrapped his hand around her throat. "Come on, Jess," Brady hissed. "Let's move this party into the bedroom, huh? Sam will be here soon, and we really need to be done in time."

Jessica gripped his wrist, but she was no match for Brady's strength as he half-dragged her out of the kitchen. She scratched and clawed at him, but it seemed to have no effect on him, and Brady slammed her up against the wall. 

"You really shouldn't have gone out with Sam Winchester." 

Brady dropped his hand, and Jessica coughed and sputtered as she tried to catch her breath. 

"Jess? You home?"

Her eyes darted to the door, but suddenly she couldn't speak, couldn't scream, and slowly she slid up the wall and onto the ceiling. Fire exploded in her belly as a gash opened up across her abdomen, but still, Jessica was unable to make a sound. Brady shot her one last grin before ducking into the bathroom right as Sam entered the room and flopped down on the bed, a contented smile playing on his lips.

She wanted to warn him, to tell him to run, and when her blood dripped down and hit Sam's forehead, Jessica just knew he was going to die, too. His hazel eyes slid open and his face morphed into one of horror as they locked gazes.

"No! Jess!"

This time real flames exploded on the ceiling around her, melting her skin and singing her hair. He was going to die with her, and she couldn't do anything to stop it.

Dean burst in and pulled Sam off the bed, shoving him towards the door, and the sight made her so happy she could cry. Maybe, just maybe he'd make it.

"No, no, Jess!"

Sam's broken voice was the last thing Jessica heard before death took her.


	2. Lisa

There was something oddly familiar about this guy, like she'd seen him before, but for the life of her, Lisa couldn't put a name with his face. 

"Well we're okay, and that's all that matters, right?"

The guy's face crumbled for a second before he nodded. "Right." He left without another word and Lisa focused on her son. 

"Everything is going to work out, Ben. I know it."

"I'm really glad you're okay, Mom," he told her.

Lisa reached up to run a hand through her son's dark hair, and when he raised his dark eyes to look at her, a flash of something--a memory perhaps--passed through her, turning Ben's eyes green and his hair blonde...like the man that hit them. She shook off the feeling and offered Ben a smile.   
_____________

Lisa couldn't explain her bizarre behavior anymore than she could explain the dreams she'd been having for months now.

The doctors said it was just a side effect of the trauma she experienced during the wreck. Her friend Kathy said she most likely was in and out of consciousness and caught glimpses of the guy that saved them. Ben cast worried glances her way whenever she "spilled" salt by the backdoor. The truth was, Lisa didn't understand it, but she wanted to know more. 

She wanted to figure out why she had the urge to keep a cross around her neck if she wasn't even religious. She wanted to know how she could describe a car she'd never seen down to the last stitch in its gorgeous leather seats. Lisa had to have an explanation for knowing what exactly that guy looked like when he was at the height of sexual pleasure if she didn't even remember his name.

There were too many pieces that didn't fit.

She began pining for a lost lover she'd never had, and combing the paper for strange deaths with her morning coffee. Lisa found herself double and triple checking the locks on the doors and the ammo in her handgun at night before she went to bed. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling they were being watched. 

She went on like that for years, and it all came crashing down on her the day that Ben brought home his first girlfriend. 

He was sixteen, driving some beat up old pick-up he'd bought from the guy down the street for a few hundred bucks, and as if that wasn't enough to set her nerves on edge, Ben had told her the night before that he had started seeing a new girl in his class, Rebecca Mason, and he wanted Lisa to meet her. So, here she was, drumming her fingers on the dining room table waiting for the familiar sound of Ben's truck to roll up their street. When she finally heard it, Lisa waited for the slam of two car doors before she made her way to the porch. 

"Hi!" Lisa called to the young redhead coming up the walk. "I'm Lisa. How are you?"

"Rebecca," the girl replied with a smile, "and I'm doing well, thanks for asking."

Ben took Rebecca's hand in his and led her inside, but as they passed, Lisa wrinkled her nose in disgust. Something smelled awful, like rotten eggs, and she hoped Ben had remembered to shower before picking up his girlfriend. She glanced down before following the kids inside and used the toe of her sneaker to brush some scattered salt back into the line in front of the threshold. She was forever reminding Ben not to mess it up, but he was still just a teenager, so being careful wasn't exactly in the job description. 

"It's a lovely home you have here, ma'am," Rebecca commented, raising emerald eyes to the ceiling and around the walls.

"Thank you. It's a lot to keep up with, but I manage pretty well."

"Mom renovated the place when we moved in a few years ago," Ben told her with a grin. "She spent hours on the fireplace alone."

Rebecca raised her eyebrows in surprise, but Lisa waved off the comment. "I needed something to keep my hands busy, and this old house has great bones, so." She shrugged and thumbed over her shoulder. "Can I get you something to drink? Tea? Water?"

"I'm fine, thanks." Rebecca began trailing her fingers over the mantel in seemingly random patterns, but something in Lisa's brain was screaming at her to notice the streaks in the fine layer of dust there, to recognize them.

"So what do you like to do?" Lisa asked, walking over and propping an arm on the shelf.

Rebecca frowned as Lisa's arm wiped away part of her drawings. "I travel a lot. I like to try new things, meet new people, things like that." She winked at Ben over her shoulder, and Lisa's face dropped.

Not in my house, she thought. She'd have to remember to reinforce the protection talk she had with Ben last year. The last thing he needed was to let hormones get the best of him and end up with a kid so young.

"So your family moves a lot?" Rebecca hummed, so Lisa pressed on. "Are your parents military then?"

"Something like that." All of a sudden the girl turned a feral smile on Lisa. "I'm sorry," Rebecca laughed. "This is just too much. I thought for sure that the ex-lover of Dean Winchester would recognize a demon, but here I've been in your home all this time, and you haven't made a move." She doubled over with laughter while Lisa and Ben exchanged confused looks.

"The what now?" Lisa demanded.

Rebecca drew a single line on the mantel, and all the markings began to glow a brilliant orange color. "This is just hilarious!" she cackled while Ben and Lisa went flying across the room. They landed in a heap in the foyer, and Lisa pushed herself in front of Ben. Sixteen or not, he was still her son, and she'd die protecting him.

Rebecca stalked towards them slowly, her eyes having changed to an inky black, and her hands curled into claws at her sides just as a man came crashing through the front door. He was tall and lanky, though most of his body was covered by a tan trench coat, and he threw himself at Rebecca with a growl, pinning her to the floor.

"No!" Rebecca cried. "You can't be here!"

"This family is off limits," the man spit before stabbing Rebecca in the chest with a long, sovereign blade. Her skull flickered with an orange light before her body fell back against the hardwood floor.

"Who the hell are you?" Lisa asked, wide-eyed.

The man stood and turned, his blue eyes tight. "I'm sorry this happened to you, Lisa. I'll try to be more vigilant from now on."

Ben scrambled to his feet amd pulled Lisa up with him. "How do you know my mom's name? What did you do to my girlfriend?"

"Ben, I can assure you that Rebecca Mason was dead long before you met her. That was a demon, and she came for you both so she could use you against Dean," the man explained.

"Dean..." Lisa murmured. That familiar itch was back in full force, and her fingers twitched as she fought the urge to scatter salt everywhere. 

"You never should have had to deal with this again," he continued. "I'll clean up everything. Just please, do what I ask, and it'll be like this never happened." A long-forgotten face blinked into focus as the dark-haired man stepped towards them, and Lisa backed away while memories came flooding back.

Leaving a bar with a cocky blonde. Spending the weekend with him. Saying the first of many goodbyes and the anguish of finding out she was pregnant with a drifter's child. Opening the door to find that same man on her doorstep nearly nine years later. Finding out who he really was and asking him to stay. Opening her home to him a few years later and falling in love all over again. His brother coming back. Trying to make it work and accepting the hard truth. Being possessed. Getting stabbed. Clinging to life and distinguished her hands in his shirt while he prayed for a miracle, and then? Nothing. 

"You stole him from me!" Lisa gasped, pointing a shaky finger at the angel in front of her. "You took my memories, all of them! Do you have any idea what that did to me? I thought I was going crazy!"

Cas had the decency to at least look ashamed of himself, but Ben was staring at his mom like she'd grown another head. 

"I'm sorry," Cas told her again as he placed two fingers to Ben's forehead and caught the boy before he could hit the floor.

"You get away from him before I banish you, Castiel!"

"You know I can't do that. It's better this way, Lisa. Really it is." He stood and stepped towards her, pulling her in by the shoulder. "I'll put up warding all over town and in the house. You won't have to worry about this ever again, I promise."

"And Dean?" A tear rolled down her cheek, and Cas wiped it away with his thumb while tilting his head to the side.

"He's been through a lot, especially in the last few years. You don't want to know him, even if you have a right to."

"Tell him I still love him, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Cas sighed and shook his head. "I can, but I really don't want to burden him further. He still feels guilty for ever dragging you into this life. Bringing it up now...It wouldn't help things, and he doesn't know I've been watching over you. Please, just go to sleep?"

Lisa shook her head and sobbed harder, wrapping her arms around the angel's waist. He tentatively parted her back a few times before taking one hand and brushing her hair away from her forehead. "Go to sleep, Lisa. It will all be over in the morning."  
_____________

Lisa woke up the next morning with a nagging in her brain, like she was forgetting something, but she couldn't remember what.


	3. Daphne

When she first stumbled across the man, she was initially startled, but once she recognized him as a soul in need, Daphne felt it was her job, her duty, to care for him. After all, you don’t just randomly encounter non-crazy naked people on your morning jog without a good reason. God put him in her path, Daphne was sure of it. 

She gave him her jacket and took him home where she talked him through showering and getting dressed. He smiled at her. She smiled back. He was such a gentle soul, careful, caring, and always grateful for anything she did, but he had no memory of himself, and that was difficult for them both. Daphne didn’t want to overstep her bounds if he was married, but she couldn’t help the way her heart beat a little faster whenever he turned those crystal blue eyes in her direction.

He needed a name, so they turned to the internet for assistance. Emmanuel. It fit him perfectly. There was a pure air about him that screamed “heavenly host.”

They fell in love quickly, bonding over their love of the divine and binge watching television shows. They enjoyed taking long walks through nature and discussing the varying degrees of human emotion. He loved humanity as much as she did, and after they were married, they discovered a way to help others.

Daphne had been carrying a basket full of laundry downstairs to be washed when she tripped halfway down and broke her ankle. Emmanuel came running as soon as she screamed, and when he took her in his arms, a new warmth washed over her body, and the pain was gone. She stared wide-eyed at Emmanuel as his mouth dropped open in shock.

“Did you do that?” she whispered.

“I-I’m not sure.”

Daphne cupped his face in her hands and examined his fearful expression closely. “This is a gift from God,” she murmured before smiling. “This is your Calling.”

Emmanuel wrapped Daphne in a tight embrace, and they rejoiced together. 

Many people came to visit after word got out about his gift. People from all walks of life came to see if Emmanuel could help them. Blind, lame, depressed, dying, he helped them all, and life was good until the day Emmanuel was gone, and Daphne opened her door to a monster.

She could tell something was off just by looking at him, but the large man forced his way inside their home and tied her to a chair, spouting off threats and promises she was sure he would keep. Daphne prayed for an intervention. She prayed for help, and help came.

When the world-weary man knocked on her door, the monster gagged Daphne and threatened her life before stepping out onto her front porch to speak with him. Then, the new man saw Daphne through the window, and he began fighting the monster. He stabbed the brute, and Daphne breathed a sigh of relief as he rolled down her front steps, but then the new man froze in place looking as if he was seeing a ghost. Emmanuel had just gotten home, and he let the man inside.

“I seem to be able to help to a certain degree. What’s your issue?”

“My brother.”

That was the last time Daphne saw Emmanuel.

He left with a kiss on her cheek and a promise he’d call that night, but the call never came. Daphne waited by the phone until well after midnight, and she desperately wanted to hear Emmanuel’s voice—they hadn’t spent a night apart since they met, and she was lonely. She fell asleep at the kitchen table with the phone inches away from her arms and woke to a pain in her lower back and still no call.

Daphne had begun to worry.

She didn’t go anywhere without her phone that day, and when she got home later, she googled the asylum the weary man said his brother was a patient. The results made Daphne gasp, and tears filled her eyes. So many people were dead, and so she called the local police station, but no one fitting Emmanuel’s description had been seen. She asked about the weary man, but he was also non-existent. 

Daphne cried herself to sleep that night fearing the worst. 

Emmanuel had been a fleeting light in her life, letting his goodness shine on her like a new dawn, but all things must come to an end, some sooner than others. 

Still, Daphne continues to watch the news and keep her phone handy just in case.mmm


	4. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this didn't turn out like I thought it would. I did NOT plan on doing the chapter like this, but it just kinda happened, and, well, here it is.

They left on a mission.  
They gathered various weapons from her trunk, tools of their trade.  
Dean’s hand glided across her smooth finish before patting gently and falling away.  
Their footsteps faded in the distance, and soon the only sound was the tick-tick-tick of her cooling engine.

There was a letter detailing the Winchesters’ story in the glovebox.  
It sat on top of a journal passed down to the next generation.  
Dean just wanted someone to carry on the family tradition.  
He rewrote the letter a lot.

The keys were tucked above the visor.  
The boys left them there whenever they weren’t certain of their chances.  
Sam and Dean had spent their life battling evil advances.  
They just hoped the new owner would be wiser.

She sat there for hours, days, weeks.  
She sat there in the daylight, moonlight, and dark.  
She sat there wanting to be driven but being stuck in park.  
She sat there until the chilly air turned to thick, humid heat.

A chance encounter,  
A glint of chrome in the dark,  
A boy with too much heart,  
And a woman who thought she knew better.

“I told you I wasn’t crazy! I knew it was true!”  
His mother shook her head. “You don’t know what you’re doing…”  
“He was real! He was here! This means something!”  
She sighed at the undeniable evidence he presented. “I’m worried about you.”

He left on a mission.  
He’d return as soon as he could.  
He’d wash and wax her, pop the hood.  
He’d fix her up and carry on the family tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little series of drabbles! I've thought about these stories a lot and only recently gained the courage to type them out.
> 
> Thoughts? Comments? Constructive criticism? Let me hear it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
